


Flare

by writer_roha



Series: Astro Bday Project [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sun Spirit, gardening.., this is like..complementary to the moon spirit but its not in the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: In which Myungjun is a sun spirit who enjoys his fair share of gardening.





	Flare

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy !!

Maybe it was because you weren't paying attention but you could have sworn that there wasn't a well-tended garden full of baby sprouts or a cute guy with orange hair tending to it. Last time you checked, the only thing that presided in the fenced-in dirt area by your apartment building was garbage that no one bothered to clean up. So, you were surprised to say the least when one morning the area was suddenly cleaned up and there were two rectangular plots of soil set up instead.

"Are you new around here?" you chanced once you set foot outside one morning and saw the seemingly brand new garden (and brand new boy). It was somewhat early in the day- the sun just newly risen- and it was a bit brisk and dewy outside. 

"Ah," the orange-head startled a bit between watering the sprouts and blushed, "I guess I am." You breathed a small internal sigh of relief that you were in fact right, and not just unobservant like you feared.

"Welcome to the neighborhood then," you nodded politely before going on your own way. Behind you, you heard a small hum of affirmation.

You were in between jobs currently so as much as you hated being outside, you knew that it was probably the best decision to go send out some resumés as soon as the nearby stores were open. You had yet to receive any calls back but today you were tapping into the business firm area and the day's energy felt right; this was the day. As far as receptionist duties went, you didn't think it would be too difficult or perilous of a job so that's what you applied for. 

 

You were on your way back from your day of scouting out potential employers. The sun had yet to set but it was beginning to lazily dip in the sky; dyeing the horizon deep orange. Your cheeks were tired from smiling and your head hurt from all the questions. The cute new gardener was still hard at work much to your surprise- only now he was just finishing patting over some seeds he had just planted in the empty plot.

"Still gardening?" you hummed, stopping to lean against the chain-link fence that surrounded the garden.

At the sound of your voice, the man turned to you, wiping off a smudge of dirt on his cheek, "Yes, I like to take my time."

"Looks fun," you smiled, "I'm Y/N."

"I'm Myungjun! You're welcome to come help me with the garden when you're free if you'd like; I'm growing spinach," he offered with a smile. It was blinding.

"Spinach?" you tilted your head.

"Uh-huh," he nodded and patted the dirt beside him, "It's good for you."

"Well, spinach-grower Myungjun, I'm free on weekends so I just might take you up on your offer," you declared, pushing off of the fence and beginning your way to the apartment building's doors. 

"Not everyday that a pretty girl accepts my offer to grow some spinach," Myungjun called after you once your back was turned.

"Not everyday that a cute boy offers me the special chance to grow some spinach with him," you echo back with a grin as you entered your building. 

Myungjun was nice. You liked him.

Later that night once the sun had set, you peeked out your window down to the new garden. Myungjun wasn't there. He must've gone home, wherever that was.

 

The next day, you received a call. It was from the law firm that you had applied to the day before. As it turned out, yesterday was your day after all. Much to your luck they scheduled you for an interview on friday- a mere three days after today. At the prospect of a new job, you decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a few days off from job-hunting. Maybe you could chance some rest or even spend some time in the garden with Myungjun. Fortunately, a quick look out your window told you that he was already down there. He had seemingly just arrived. It was a warm day, so you fished through your closet for a comfortable pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. 

"I'm free today, so is it alright if I hang out with you?" you asked once you arrived outside the fence, "I'll even buy you lunch."

"Come on in!" Myungjun waved cheerily, "I'd let you hang out with me for free, but since you offered…" The bright boy's grin was as stunning as it was mischevious. He patted the spot next to him so you gingerly made your way over and squatted down next to him. "Here," he handed you a plastic yellow elephant-shaped watering can and you smiled a bit once you noticed that it matched the green one in his other hand, "You can water the other patch." He pointed to the rectangular plot across from himself. 

As you got up to move over to the other patch, you watched Myungjun as he intently watered each sprout slowly and evenly. "Like this?" you asked as you mimicked his actions.

Myungjun's face lit up, "Yes! You're quite the natural." 

Once you finished, you placed the watering can by your feet and looked up to see if your companion was finished as well. He was, and he was looking at you intently, bringing heat to your face. "So," you cleared your throat, searching your brain for something to talk about, "What unit do you live in?" You weren't exactly sure where this conversation could take you but at least it filled the empty air.

"Oh, I don't live here," Myungjun stated simply, inspecting one of the sprouts closely.

"Do you live in the neighbourhood then?" 

"No," he shook his head.

"So you come to this garden even if you live somewhere else in town?" you pressed. His answers were far too short for you to learn anything from them.

"You see, I'm not from here," Myungjun started uneasily. All of a sudden, the man's easy expression flattened out into something of a nervous mess.

"You're a foreigner?"

"No," he giggled a bit, "I'm not from..Earth."

"What, are you some alien?" you chuckled, not believing a word, "Just tell me whereabouts you live, I'm curious."

"I'm a sun spirit!" Myungjun sighed exasperatedly; the phrase leaving his lips like a rush of air, so quick it sounded like one jumbled word.

"What?" there was no laughter in your voice. Myungjun was being awfully specific.

"I'm a sun spirit. Like, I'm part of the sun and I can come down to Earth in something of a physical body. It sounds silly I know, but I've taken a liking to you, so you might as well know the truth," Myungjun explained. When he spoke these words, you could tell that they were familiar on his tongue. He knew what he was talking about.

Yet you still couldn't wrap your head around it. "Are you shitting me?" you said bluntly.

"Here, look," he motioned for you to come closer, beckoning with an eager hand. Cautiously, you scooted a bit closer till you were side by side. Between your two bodies, Myungjun presented a closed fist. He opened his hand, palm up, and you swore you were dreaming. A ball of light, small but pulsing, floated over the center of Myungjun's open hand and all you could do was stare in awe. "It's not too hot, so you can maybe feel the heat if you put your hand close, but make sure not to touch it," he warned in a knowing tone. Carefully, you let your hand hover over top of the almost erratic sphere. He was right; it was like fire.

After the novelty began to wear off, you let yourself look up at Myungjun. "So, a sun spirit, huh?" you said softly.

"Yeah," he nodded, closing his fist and letting the wisps of sun disappear beneath his fingers, "I can float too. And sometimes I can improve plant health." A part of you wanted to ask if it was his sun power that helped the plants grow or his smile, but you caught yourself before the words could escape.

"So why come here?" you asked instead.

"There was life here," Myungjun beamed, placing his hand down onto the dirt, "This was just a dirty old lot, but I could practically feel the life energy just coursing beneath the ground. I just had to let it out, I couldn't help myself." You could see that he was almost giddy talking about things you could never begin to comprehend. "Here, see for yourself," Myungjun suggested, taking your hand into his and pressing down onto the earth. 

You could see it all- feel everything. The feelings of the Earth and the pulse of energy beneath your feet. Like veins, the flow of life ran wild below the surface, burning white hot. You could feel the energy from the sun in the sky bearing down on your skin. Then, you realized what sat beside you.

He was warm. With his hand clasped in your's, you could feel the dirt on his palms against your's and the nearly scorching heat underneath his calloused skin. And how his energy blinded you. His energy flow read nothing like your own; tame and subtle. It seemed that at every point he was ready to burst open with life.

"You're mesmerizing," you breathed. You blinked and let Myungjun slip his hand from your's. And just like that, the spirit of the world was gone from your eyes. 

"Pretty cool, right?" he chuckled.

Once you snapped out of your awestruck daze, you realized that the brightness of his smile and the playful sound of his voice mesmerized you more than his powers. Every second you spent with him drew you in closer and closer. And it worried you. You had just scratched the surface of who Myungjun was as a person and you were already falling in love, but how could one go about loving a spirit?

"So, I heard there was talk of lunch, and a certain pretty girl treating me to it?" Myungjun said suddenly- you had been caught in your head for too long and had failed to realize that it was completely silent.

"Right," you coughed, "Craving anything special? What does the sun like to eat?" 

Myungjun stood up from the earth and swept the dirt off of his knees, offering you a hand up. "The sun likes to eat breakfast food."

"Breakfast food for lunch?" you asked incredulously, taking his hand and pulling yourself up.

"What, I can't have preferences?" Myungjun huffed, "Since when was it a crime to like pancakes?" At this, you couldn't help but let out a small laugh- he was too much.

"Breakfast food it is then," you nodded, leading the way.

 

Breakfast food for lunch was fun. You discovered that Myungjun liked his pancakes with loads of whipped cream and exactly 5 strawberries. You must have chatted for hours since the sun was beginning to lower in the sky by the time the two of you decided that it was high time you left the all-day breakfast joint.

Myungjun started growing tired as the sun settled lower and lower. "I think I must be going now," Myungjun had said after what must have been his 20th yawn since the sky turned pink. "I can't be out at night."

"What, you'll turn to dust if the moon comes out or something?" you chuckled.

"No, nothing crazy like that," he smiled sleepily, "I just get tired is all. I've never been able to stay awake long enough to see the night sky."

"You'll be back tomorrow though?" you asked hopefully, "Or do you have to visit other places on Earth?"

"Of course I'll be back tomorrow, silly. There's nowhere else for me to be and there's nowhere else I'd like to be." 

 

So Myungjun came back the next day, and the next, and the next. Before you knew it, four months had passed. Things were well with your job and you got along well with your co-workers which you were thankful for. It upset you a bit that it took away from time with Myungjun but your orange-headed friend did his best to compensate as he walked you to and from work, and occasionally dropped by to have lunch together. You enjoyed it, but it didn't help the growing love in your heart. You prayed that you weren't looking too deep into it but you swore that there was at least a little reciprocity for your feelings. His cheeks sometimes grew pink- more than they used to- when you'd look in his eyes. Sometimes his hands sought out your own when the silence was comfortable. And the flirting was endless; you couldn't count how many times he had called you his pretty spinach girl.

But you were still afraid to take the leap. Maybe you were in fact reading into things. He was the sun after all, could he even fall in love? You feared that maybe things would change if you confessed and he didn't feel the same way. Maybe he would even leave. There was too much that could go wrong and you didn't want to lose your sun.

So he took the leap for you.

It was early morning on a Saturday- the sun just above the horizon. You exchanged quiet hello's. Mornings like these were always quiet as Myungjun knew that you were tired early on and you put aside time for him. The two of you were tending to your second batch of spinach plants as you had harvested the first batch a few weeks ago and your current plants were about halfway to completion. Gardening had become something like second nature you realized as you no longer needed to look to Myungjun before taking care of the leafy greens. 

You were checking between the leaves of a plant when Myungjun called your name. "Yes?" you called back, not looking up from your task.

"I love you," he said.

You head whipped up at him, cheeks aflame, "What?" 

"I love you so much," the orange-head declared again.

"Wait, what do you mean?" you head was spinning so you had to sit down properly, but it didn't help.

Myungjun stood up from the ground and made his way over to your side of the garden then knelt beside you. He cupped your cheeks in his hands and all you could feel was warmth. "I love you, I'm in love with you, and all my love is for you," he smiled and you swore you could see the universe in the deeps of his eyes. 

"I love you too," you replied hesitantly, your response a bit muffled with the hands on your face. 

"It's not everyday that the prettiest girl in the world grows spinach with me and is every bit in love with me as I am with her," Myungjun grinned, "Can I kiss you?" 

"Only if I can kiss you back," you smiled.

"You don't make any sense," he laughed but kissed you anyway. 

So that's what kissing the sun was like.


End file.
